


Heartbeats

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Domestic Kurt and Blaine, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Teen Angst, Teen fic, Teenagers, fuff, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's eldest daughter rebels, or at least she tries to.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Heartbeats

Kurt carried two plates to the table and set them in front of two of his daughters. Blaine came from his office to join his family for dinner and kissed his daughter’s on the head as he made his way to his seat.

“Where’s Lizzie?” Kurt asked as he made her a plate as well, bringing it to the table and setting it in her usual spot. “I told her dinner was ready.”

Blaine shrugs, placing his napkin on his lap getting ready to eat.

Lizzie came down the hall, a bit overdressed for dinner and had a bag hanging off her shoulder. She ducked as she made her way to the front door but was stopped by Kurt.

“Um, where are you going?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Out with Tasha, why?”

“Well did you ask us first if it was okay to go out tonight?”

“Is it okay if I go out with Tasha tonight?” She mocked him which pissed him off even more.

“No. You cannot go out tonight.”

“But mom!” She pouts and kicks her foot against the floor like a two year old. “That’s so unfair!”

“Unfair? Oh really?” He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked closer to her. “You know what’s unfair? Your father and I are paying good money to send you and your sisters to a private school and you’re failing two of your classes! That’s unfair!”

She looked at him with a scowl on her face, god she was just like him. A full-blooded diva. Her face softens when she looks towards her father at the table.

“Daddy, please. Can I go? Just tonight?” Blaine’s lip part as he goes to say something but Kurt narrowed his eyes on him.

“I’m sorry, Liz. You know the rules.” He cracked a small smile and she threw a fit.

“UGH! I HATE IT HERE!” She screams and stomps down the hall, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Kurt sighs and his arms fall to his sides. He looked at his other girls who were both staring at him.

“You two better not act like that when you're fifteen. Daddy and I may just have a heart attack if that was the case.” He says and kisses their cheeks.

“We won’t mom.” His eleven year old, Tracy says, flashing a subtle smile to her mother. She looks over at her sister and elbows her side. The eight year old nods her head while eating a piece of her chicken.

The four of them ate in silence. Kurt had nothing to say and Blaine was too afraid to make his husband mad so he just stayed quiet. Nellie and Lily just ate their food, well ate and played with it. Kurt wasn’t in the mood to deal with them so he just let them be knowing they’ll clean up after themselves anyway.

After dinner, Nellie helped Blaine with the dishes while Lily sat with her mother on their couch watching tv. She was always curled at his side and he would play with her hair while they watched Grey’s Anatomy together.

Lizzie was still in her room and was planning to sneak out once she knew everyone was asleep. This was definitely something she never thought she would ever have to do since her parents usually always let her do whatever she wants.

She waited for hours, her stomach growled since she hadn’t eaten anything since lunch at school. She still had her bag packed and texted Tasha to meet her downstairs outside the building.

When the clock struck midnight, Lizzie grabbed her bag and carefully crept out of her room. She made her way down the dark and quiet apartment, being cautious not to step on certain parts of the floor that creaks.

“Yes!” She whispered, making it past her parent’s bedroom without them waking up. She had a huge smile on her face as she continued to walk through the living room and to the front door. She started to twist the knob and then a light turned on.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Lizzie turned around and saw Kurt standing in the hall with his arms crossed over his chest again. Her father then came up behind him, yawning and scratching his head, fresh out of sleep.

“I-I’m going to sleepover Tasha’s house.”

“No you’re not! I told you, you’re not going out tonight or any other night for that matter! You’re grounded!”

“What?! I’ve never been grounded a day in my life! That’s completely uncalled for!” She argued.

“We have rules in this house and until recently you’ve obeyed them so we never had to ground you. I don’t know what’s going into you lately young lady, but I don’t like it. Now hand over your phone and go to your room.” He held his hand out for her and she shook her, backing away from him.

“Elizabeth, give me your phone!”

“No!” She spat loud enough to wake the neighbors. “I’m not giving you my phone and you are not grounding me for this!”

“Elizabeth! Stop acting like a brat!”

“Daddy.” She whined and tugged on Blaine’s hand, pulling him towards her. “Don’t do this to me, please.”

Blaine looked into her sad eyes and sighed knowing he had to be a father now and not her friend.

“You hear your mother. Give us your phone and go to your room. I’m sorry but you disobeyed our rules, honey. There’s no way around that.”

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and slams it in Blaine’s hand, causing him to hiss from the pain.

“There! Are you happy?! God you are just so mean! I wish you never were my parents!” She screams and once again went off to her room letting their whole building know she didn’t get her way.

Kurt’s lip quivered as he stood there. Tears flowed down his cheeks hearing her say that to them. It broke his heart.

“Kurt, I-”

“Don’t!” He turned around and went back into the room.

Blaine shudders a sigh and hears a door open down the hall. Lily came out rubbing her eyes, hair all over the place.

“Daddy, why is everyone screaming?” She mumbles and wraps her arms around his waist.

“Lizzie and mommy got into an argument but everything’s okay now.” He tells her and picks her up. “C’mon, let's get you back to bed.”

Blaine carried his daughter into her room and laid her on her bed. He pulls the covers up over her body and gives her a kiss on her forehead. He made sure she was okay before going to check on Nellie.

Once he made sure two of his girls were asleep he stood outside Lizzie’s door, debating whether he should go in or not. He wasn’t up for arguing this late at night, but she’s still his daughter and he wanted to make sure everything was okay.

He sighed and opened her door.

She was laying on her bed reading a magazine, flipping the pages with such force, she practically ripped them out of the thin binding.

“Liz? Can we talk?” He asks.

“No.” She blankly answers, making zero eye contact with her father.

He stands her, playing with his hands, hoping she’d change her mind. And after a few minutes, she looked up from her magazine and sighed, sitting up.

Blaine sat next to her and rubbed his sweaty palms along his flannel pajama pants.

“What’s been going on with you, Lizzie? You’re failing classes all the sudden?” He asked and cut to the chase.

“I guess you guys have noticed.” She cracked a half smile at him. “Dad, you promise you won’t be mad?” She asks.

“Well that depends. You aren’t doing drugs or smoking or drinking are you? Because if you are, so help me Elizabeth you will be grounded until you’re fifty five.”

She chuckles at his reaction, waving her hand in the air. “No, dad. I’m not doing any of those things.”

“Okay, so then what is it?” He asks. “Oh god are you pregnant?”

“No I’m not pregnant, dad! Jesus!”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” He says and listens to what his daughter has to say.

“The reason I’ve been falling behind in classes is because there’s this boy that really likes me and had been trying to ask me out and I think I like him too so I haven’t been focusing on my work as much since he’s been around.”

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and Lizzie laughed at him.

“Okay, for one, I think it’s sweet he likes you and is working up the courage to ask you out. But Lizzie, you know school is very important, more important than some boy. Sorry to say but your love life may have to wait until you’re doing better in your classes.” He tells her.

She sighs knowing he’s right and glances out the window at the city then back to her dad.

“I know dad. He’s just so cute and he’s always smiling at me and I feel different whenever I see him. You know that feeling when you see someone you feel connected to in a way. You have no idea how you just know?”

“Yeah.” He smiles and thinks back to the day he first met Kurt on the stairs at Dalton. It was love at first sight for the two of them. “I know the feeling, sweetheart. But you have to realize, your studies and a lot of other things in life may have to come first before a relationship. You have to think about yourself sometimes and what’ll be best for you.”

“When did you get so good at pep talks?”

He chuckled at her comment, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I guess I’ve just been prepared since the day you were born so I’d know what to say and how to say it.”

“You know I didn’t mean what I said before about wishing you guys weren’t my parents. I love you both so much and I’ll understand if you won’t accept my apology right away but daddy, I really am sorry.”

“I know you are, baby.” Blaine wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her into his side. “I accept your apology and I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back. “But you’re still grounded.”

“I figured.” She sighs. “Do you think mom’s still up? I’d rather talk with him tonight then wait tomorrow.”

“Um, he might be. I’m not sure, but you can go check.”

“Okay.” She nods and leaves her room.

She pushed their bedroom door open and walked in, going over to the bed. She climbed onto Blaine’s side of the bed and she was face to face with her mother. She frowned seeing the tear tracks going down his cheeks and felt awful for making him cry.

“Mommy?” She whispers and takes his hand in hers. “I’m really, really, really sorry for what I said earlier and for how I acted. I was acting like a brat and I didn’t mean it. The reason why I’ve been acting so differently is because there’s a boy at school who likes me and I like him and it’s been distracting me from my work. But I talked to daddy and I’m going to focus on my school work first before this boy.” She continues to stare at Kurt and he doesn’t move a muscle while staring into her eyes. “Well, I just wanted to apologize and tell you that I love you, mom. I always have and I’m sorry for making you cry. I never meant to hurt your feelings.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything at first and just moves a piece of hair away from her face and sees that same baby girl on his chest fifteen years ago staring up at him, new to the world around her.

“Sweetheart, you will always be my little girl and what you said before did hurt my feelings but I understand you were frustrated and it’s okay to get like that sometimes. Just know that I would never do anything to make you or your sisters want to have a different family. I try my hardest to give you girls the best life you can have, some days are better than others and that’s okay. But Lizzie, you and Nelli and Lily are my entire life and I never want to see you guys sad or unhappy. Daddy and I do everything to make sure you guys have a roof over your head, food on the table, clothes to wear, and a very loving home you can always come back to.” He sighs and kisses the tip of her nose. “I love you more than you will ever know and I accept your apology.”

“I love you too, mommy.” She hugs Kurt and is glad they made up so quickly. She returned to her room and said goodnight to Blaine, feeling just a bit better about herself.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

Lizzie came home and showed her parents all the tests she was able to make up. “Look! Look! I passed!”

Kurt took the papers from her hands and gasped seeing a red A+ on every single one. He hugged his daughter, so proud. “I knew you could do it babe.”

“Thanks!” She smiled holding her hands behind her back.

“What’s up, Liz?” Blaine asks, knowing she was hiding something.

“Um, so I was wondering if I can go out Friday night? Josh sorta asked me out on a date but I told him I’d let him know.” She asked and bit her lower lip.

Kurt shares a look with his husband then looks back at his daughter.

“Yes, you can go. But we want to meet him first.”

“Okay. Okay! Great! Thank you!” She squeals and hugs them both then runs down to her room.

Kurt and Blaine smile watching her escape down the hall and stare at each other, slowly leaning in for a kiss. Kurt stops Blaine, mere centimeters away from his lips and they both look at Nelli and Lily who were standing there staring at them. Kurt and Blaine cover their daughters’ eyes and give each a kiss.


End file.
